


Hamilton One Shots (smut, fluff, angst)

by Crescendox3



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, Gay Sex, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Modern Era, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescendox3/pseuds/Crescendox3
Summary: Some one shots about Lams, Jeffmads, Leebury, Jamilton and Marliza. REQUESTS CLOSED





	1. Leebury (smut)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut fic I've ever written, I hope it's acceptable.

„Charles!!“ Lee heard Samuel call.  
„Yes?“ he responded. „Do you need anything, Sammy?“  
„U-Um, yes…could you come here?“  
Lee got up from the sofa.  
„Okay, where are you?“  
„B-Bedroom.“

He made his way to their shared bedroom, wondering why his boyfriend was stuttering.  
„Okay, Sammy, what is-“ He interrupted himself when he looked at the shorter boy. He had a hard-on and didn’t look comfortable with it.  
„I-I don’t know how that happened,“ he said like he needed to justify himself.  
„So you called me,“ Charles said softly, slowly approaching Seabury. „Because you need a little help down there?“  
Samuel nodded and bit his lip, starting to shiver from anticipation.  
„You need me, don’t you, Sammy?“ Charles teased.  
„Y-Yes…P-Please take me,“ Samuel whispered and blushed.  
„Naww, why are you giving me that look, babe?“ Charles hummed. „Did you think I wouldn’t help you? How could I ever leave you like that?“  
Samuel blushed even harder. Charles chuckled and grabbed his waist, pulling him closer.  
„Don’t you worry your pretty little head. I’ll take care of it for you,“ he said with a smirk.

Samuel looked into Charles‘ dark eyes. The next instant he smashed his lips against Charles‘. The taller boy closed his eyes as he melted into the kiss. He felt Samuel running his fingers through his black hair and heard him moan softly into the kiss, causing Lee to tighten the grip around his waist. He started placing kisses on Samuel’s jawline, sucking his neck a bit and biting his collarbone, causing the shorter boy to moan again.  
„Charles, p-please,“ he begged.  
„Looks like someone is growing impatient, huh?“ He chuckled. He could see the desire in Samuel’s hazel eyes, they looked at him with need, pleading for his body.  
„Alright, babyboy,“ he said. „I’ll have mercy on you. Daddy’s not gonna let you wait any longer.“  
„Th-Thank you,“ Samuel whispered.  
„Lay down on your back, baby,“ Charles commanded. Samuel obeyed and layed down. Charles quickly got on top of him.  
„Do you want Daddy to take your clothes off for you?“ he asked.  
„Y-Yes, please.“  
He removed all of Samuel’s clothes and threw them on the floor aimlessly.  
„What do we say now?“ Charles asked.  
„Thank you, Daddy.“  
„Good boy.“  
Lee looked him up and down and bit his lip.  
„Damn it, Sam…you’re so hot.“  
„You too,“ Samuel replied quietly.  
Charles smirked.  
„Naww, look at you, trying to charm me so I’ll be softer on you.“  
„N-No, I like it when you’re rough on me, Daddy.“  
„Very good, babyboy,“ Lee whispered. „You always know what Daddy wants to hear.“  
Samuel was a blushing horny mess. Lee wanted him so bad but on the other hand he still wanted to wait a bit, even though he said he wouldn’t. He wanted to have Samuel begging for it.

„D-Daddy, please,“ Samuel whined. „I need you!“  
„Is that so, babyboy?“ Charles whispered in his ear. „You want me now?“  
„Y-Yes!“  
„Well, we’ll see,“ he said with a smirk. He quickly took off everything and threw it on the floor. All Samuel seemed to be able to do was stare at the taller boy’s body.  
„Like what you see, babyboy?“ Lee chuckled at his boyfriend’s reaction.  
Samuel nodded as he gazed at Lee’s erection. It seemed to drive him crazy already.  
„Hey, my eyes are up here,“ Charles said and the shorter boy immediately looked into his dark eyes which were probably just as lust filled as Samuel’s.  
„P-Please, Daddy,“ Samuel pleaded. „Please fuck me now! I’ve been a good boy!“  
„Yes, you have,“ Lee agreed. „But I’m afraid you have to show me that you really want it.“  
„I’ll do anything, Daddy,“ Samuel said. Charles felt the shorter boy’s and his own excitement grow.  
„Anything, huh? Sounds good to me,“ Lee smirked. „For the time being, sucking me off would be enough, babyboy.“

Samuel nodded to signalize he obeyed and they changed position. The shorter boy put the dominate one’s length in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip like his life depended on it. A loud moan slipped past the taller boy’s lips.  
„A-Ahh! Keep going, babyboy,“ he groaned, running his fingers through the submittive boy’s soft auburn hair.  
Samuel sucked harder, then soft again. He started moving his head back and forth faster. Lee groaned at the sudden change of pace. Samuel slowed down again, just to tease him a bit.  
„Don’t you play games with me, baby,“ Charles grunted. „or I gotta- aah! P-punish you afterwards.“  
„No, Daddy,“ Samuel said, not bothering to take his lover’s length out of his mouth. „I’ll be good now, I promise.“ Although he grew even more excited at the thought of being punished…  
„You better keep that promise, babyboy, but you’ll get your punishment later“ Lee responded. „Now keep sucking.“  
Samuel did as he was told. He got faster, teared up when the taller boy’s cock hit the back of his throat, but he didn’t stop in order to please his lover.  
„Faster!“ Charles moaned. „God, I’m fucking close!“  
He sat up and started to thrust, forcing his cock down Samuel’s throat. Samuel felt like he was choking for a second but he got used to it quickly and sucked as hard as he could.  
„F-Fuck, baby!“ Lee yelled. “I’m going to c- AAHH!“  
Samuel had pulled off of him just in time. The other boy’s release was all over his face but he didn’t mind it at all. Charles pulled him closer and chuckled at the sight.  
„Now look at this mess,“ he said and wiped his release off Samuel’s cheeks with his hand.  
„Say aaa, babyboy,“ he commanded gently.  
Samuel opened his mouth, starting to lick off the cum as Lee sticked his fingers in. Samuel liked the taste of it, bitter-sweet.  
„That’s right, be a nice boy and help Daddy clean this up,“ he hummed.

When he was done licking everything off he started biting his lip and looking at Charles with puppy eyes, signalizing him he needed him now. He knew that he was irresistible for Lee when he made that face. He needed him inside of him, his body intertwining with his own.  
„Awww, seems like someone here is waiting for something,“ Charles said teasingly. „I wonder what it is.“  
„Please Daddy,“ Samuel whined. „I’m begging you!“  
„Begging me for what?“  
„To fuck me,“ Samuel shyly replied.  
„Didn’t quite catch that. What do you want, hm?“ Charles kept teasing.  
„I want you to fuck me!“ Samuel said louder than before. „I want to hear you say that I’m yours!“ he continued. „And I want you to fuck me hard!“ he repeated, almost yelling at that point.  
„That’s all I wanted to hear, my love.“

He started kissing Samuel passionately and they changed position while making out. Charles bit the shorter boy’s neck, being rewarded with moans of approval from Samuel. He pulled away for air and looked into Samuel’s eyes.  
„Alright, babyboy, ready for your punishment?“ he asked smirking.  
„W-What punishment?“ Samuel stuttered.  
„I told you I would punish you later. You were messing around with me. Daddy can’t allow that kind of behavior. And now you’ll get what you deserve,“ Charles responded and chuckled at the frightened look in Samuel’s eyes  
„What is it?“ the shorter boy asked quietly.  
Lee chuckled again.  
„I’m going in dry.“  
He bit Samuel’s earlobe, causing him to gasp quietly, and whispered, „You better mentally prepare your tight little ass for that.“  
„What?“ Samuel asked, his eyes widened in shock, wondering if that would even work. „B-But that’s going to hurt, Daddy, please-“

„Shhh“, Lee shushed him. „You want me to fuck you, right?“  
„Yes!“  
„Then accept my condition.“  
Samuel gave in.  
„I accept it.“

„Good boy,“ Charles hummed. „Now better start moaning for Daddy, love.“  
He thrusted into the shorter boy without any preparation, causing him to scream in pleasure and pain.  
„I’m not even really inside of you yet,“ he chuckled. „Okay, this will hurt now…but it’s your punishment, so don’t you dare complain.“  
Lee nodded and started thrusting faster and harder. Samuel let out a higher pitched moan now, feeling oddly pleasured by the pain Lee was putting him through. He started tearing up and Charles slowed down a bit, „Color, baby?“  
„G-Green. I’m okay, really. Y-You can go faster.“  
Lee nodded and sped up his pace, with every thrust he got a bit deeper into Samuel.  
„Y-Yes!“ the shorter boy moaned, pain slowly melting into pleasure. „Oh yes, fuck me!“  
„Don’t you worry, Sammy- aahh! I-I’ll fuck you until you beg for mercy,“ Charles groaned.  
After a few more thrusts he was in. He gave Samuel time to adjust.  
„Please move, Daddy,“ the auburn haired boy begged after a few seconds.  
And Lee did just that.  
„Mmmhm, you’re so tight, babyboy…God, I love how you feel…“  
Samuel was panting heavily.  
„Exhausted already?“ Charles asked smirking. „We’ve just begun.“  
Samuel tried to respond but started moaning louldy instead as Lee got faster.  
„Y-Yes…H-Harder!!“ the shorter boy pleaded, scratching Lee’s back and biting his bottom lip, drawing blood from it. Charles licked it off and placed a light kiss on Samuel’s lips.  
„Harder, huh?“ he chuckled. „You sure you can take it, babyboy?“  
Samuel nodded vigorously.  
„Well…you asked for it.“

Lee rammed deeper into the shorter boy, causing him to gasp.  
„A-Aahh!“ Samuel yelled, digging his nails into his lover’s skin. „Ch-Charles!!“  
„That’s right,“ the taller boy groaned. „You’re doing great, my little slut…“  
Samuel felt a knot forming in his stomach.  
„D-Daddy, I’m close!“  
„Ohhh no, babyboy, don’t you dare come yet.“  
Charles thrusted into his prostate, causing Samuel to scream from the unbearable pleasure.  
„Right there, Daddy! Aah-ah, YES!“ Samuel moaned and squealed.  
„Aah, f-fuck,“ Lee grunted. „I love hearing you scream, Sam…“  
He kept hitting his proaste, enjoying Samuel’s moans and his little squeals.  
Samuel wrapped his legs around Charles‘ waist and scratched his back harder, drawing blood from the spots he dug his nails into.  
„Fuck yes, Sammy…I’m close…“  
He wanted to have Samuel coming first and started stroking the shorter boy’s erection.  
„Alright…come for me, babyboy…“  
„Aahh, yes…yes, yes YES!“  
Samuel came harder than ever before, all over Lee’s chest. The taller boy kept thrusting into the sensitive bundle of nerves. Samuel whined from the overstimulation.  
„Just a moment, babyboy…“  
He moaned louldy.  
„Aahh-ah!! I love you so fucking much, Sammy,“ he groaned.  
„I-I love you too,“ Samuel squealed in pain, having tears streaming down his face.  
„Fuck yes…Y-YES, A-AAH!“  
He came inside of his boyfriend and pulled out.

„Are you okay, baby?“ he asked, gently wiping the shorter boy‘s tears away.  
„I’m fine,“ Samuel whispered, huffing heavily.  
„You were amazing…I loved it, babyboy,“ Lee said and placed a soft kiss on Samuel’s forehead.  
„I loved it too, Daddy,“ Samuel replied. „And I love you even more, Charles.“  
Charles smiled.  
„I love you too, Sammy.“  
Samuel nuzzled into the other boy’s neck and started breathing more calmly. Not even twenty seconds later he had fallen asleep in Charles’ arms who stroked his boyfriend’s soft hair until he fell asleep too.


	2. Lams (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Alex finally confess their feelings to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I hope you like it!

„Damn it,“ Alexander muttered. He was at work, trying to focus on some papers, but he couldn’t. There was a freckled South Carolinian making it impossible for Alexander to work: John Laurens.

He had liked him for years, but he just couldn’t tell him. They had always been best friends. What if he destroyed their friendship if he confessed to him? He needed John in his life. When Alexander was freaking out about Jefferson or Burr John always knew how to calm him down. He would give him cuddles, make tea or pick a movie to watch together. Sometimes Alexander wondered if his friend could feel the same for him. He knew John was gay so maybe he had a chance. But he was never sure.

„That’s it,“ Alexander growled and got up from his desk. He went to Washington’s office and knocked on the door.  
„Please, come in,“ the Virginian replied from inside.  
Alexander opened the door.  
„Sir, I wanted to inform you that I’m not feeling well. Maybe I…uh, maybe I’ve worked too much.“  
He hated to say something like that but he couldn’t stay here.  
„I think so,“ Washington said in a worried tone. „You shouldn’t always work overtime, Alexander.“  
„You’re right, sir,“ Hamilton lied.  
„Go home and rest. You can have a few days off if you want.“  
„No, no, that’s not necessary, sir. I’ll be here tomorrow. Thank you.“  
Washington sighed. Alexander knew his boss wanted him to stop working overtime but he would have to deal with it, he would never get Hamilton to have a few days off. Alexander got his things from the office and left.

When he was home he plunked himself down on the sofa and closed his eyes. What came to his mind immediately? Of course, Laurens. With his adorable freckles, his cute curly hair and his heartwarming smile. He was the purest person Alexander had ever met. Bad intentions were something John didn’t even seem to know. He was always soft and sweet and....  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Alexander didn’t really care who it was and he didn’t want to get up to get the door, but the person knocked again. Alexander remembered he had forgotten to lock the door.  
„It’s open!“ he shouted. He really hoped it wasn’t someone who wanted to annoy him with some irrelevant stuff…  
„Hey Alex!“  
He turned his head immediately when he recognized the voice.  
„John!“

„Yeah, sorry for just showing up,“ he said a bit ashamed.  
„No, it’s fine! Come here.“ Alexander felt his heartbeat getting faster. He had missed his friend so much all day and now he was here.  
John smiled and sat down next to him.  
„Why are you here?“ Alexander asked.  
„I called you when you were at work because I wanted to ask if I should pick you up when your shift ends. I don’t know, I kinda…“ He blushed a bit and it looked absolutely adorable. „I kinda missed you. I hadn’t seen my best friend in a while and I just wanted to ask.“  
Alexander frowned.  
„You called me…? Oh, right, I disabled the ringtone…I didn’t want to get distracted. Sorry.“  
„No no, it’s fine, I expected it to be that way so I called Washington but when I asked for you he told me you were on your way home. And now I’m here.“  
„I understand.“  
John looked at him, his big green eyes full of worry.  
„Are you okay? You don’t leave your office before your shift ends usually.“  
„I know, that’s pretty uncharacteristic for me.“  
„Very.“  
„I…“ Alexander bit his lip. Should he confess his feelings, here and now? No, he couldn’t. Or maybe he should?  
„I couldn’t focus.“  
„You, Alexander Hamilton, couldn’t focus?“  
„Yes, I just…I was thinking about other things,“ he muttered, looking away.  
„Oh.“  
John moved a little closer to Alexander.  
„If there’s something on your mind you can tell me if you want to.“  
Alexander looked at him again and was surprised how close they were all of a sudden.  
„I…“ He felt like he got lost in John’s beautiful eyes. „I’m not sure how to…say that…“  
„That’s okay,“ John said softly.

There was something bothering him. It had to be something special. John knew Alexander too well. He would only leave his office before his shift ends because of some serious struggles. He wondered what it could possibly be that had distracted Alexander so much. Was it a person? Maybe…a girl? Alexander was bi, that’s why John was afraid he would meet a girl he liked someday. He was in love with Alexander since he had met him the first time. John could look into his dark, intelligent eyes all day.  
„John?“ Alexander asked quietly.  
John noticed that he had been staring into friend’s eyes for a while and felt his face getting hot again.  
„Yeah?“  
„I…should probably tell you about it.“  
„You don’t have to, Alex,“ John said. He didn’t want to force Alexander to tell him. He wanted to be a good friend.  
„I really want to,“ Alexander said with a determined look in his eyes.  
„Okay. What is it about?“  
„I…“ Alexander took a deep breath. „I like someone.“  
He blushed really hard. It was unbelievably cute and John wanted to kiss him so badly but he held himself back. Maybe Alexander liked a girl who didn’t like him back. Maybe he just wanted to talk about his heartbreak. But wouldn’t it be amazing if he actually liked John? No, that was just John’s fantasy.  
„You need to know,“ Alexander continued.  
„O-Okay.“ John’s heart was racing and he tried to control his breathing. This didn’t sound like it was about someone else. What if Alexander really liked him?

Alexander hesitated, but then he took Laurens‘ hand. John felt his eyes filling with tears of joy. This couldn’t be real. But it was!  
„Oh my god!“ he squeaked.  
Alexander smiled a bit.  
„John Laurens, I…“ He bit his bottom lip. John was screaming internally.  
Alexander leaned over and whispered, „I love you.“  
John felt Alexander’s lips being smashed on his own and squealed into the kiss happily. Alexander’s reaction was a muffled chuckle. A few seconds later John pulled away for air. He panted heavily and tried to understand what was happening. He still couldn’t quite believe it. After all those years of hoping Alexander had confessed his feelings for him.  
Alexander smiled.  
„Don’t you want to say something?“  
„I…“ John was pretty sure he was smiling like a complete idiot but he didn’t care.  
„I love you too, Alex!“ He hugged Alexander tightly.  
„I’m so glad too hear that,“ Alexander said and hugged back.  
„I-I wanted to tell you for so long, but…I was scared of losing you, Alex,“ John stuttered.  
„I felt the same way, but it’s all fine now, Jacky. I’m yours,“ Alexander whispered and John nuzzled into Alexander’s neck happily. After remaining silent for a few minutes Alexander asked while playing with John’s soft curls, „Would you like to watch a movie and stay the night, love?“  
He smiled, „I’d love to.“

Later that night John fell asleep in Alexander's arms on the sofa. Alexander smiled and stroked John's soft hair and listened to his calm breaths. He finally felt whole thanks to John. Alexander finally felt at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


	3. (Request) Jamilton (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Sub Alex has been overworking again and he is beyond stressed out. Dom Thomas sees and does a few things to trigger him into subspace. And afterwards Thomas takes care of him.  
> Alex calls him daddy  
> Thomas calls him baby boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I tried. hope you like it!

Jefferson’s P.O.V.

He was working overtime again.  
Alexander’s shift was supposed to end before mine today, but when I got home no one was there. I sighed. I had told him he should stop doing that but well, he was just non-stop.  
When he came home two hours later I was reading in the living room. I heard him go upstairs immediately. Sometimes Washington sent him home when he worked overtime but then he just continued doing paperwork at home.

“Not so fast!” I said firmly. I heard him stop for a second, then he came back downstairs and entered the room. I got up and looked at him.  
“Hi,” he said quickly.  
“Hey,” I replied, approaching him slowly, “Where have you been?”  
“Uh, at work, duh.”  
I stopped right in front of him and he looked up at me with an innocent look in his eyes.  
“Correct me if I’m wrong, but your shift ended two hours ago, darlin’.”  
Alexander ran his fingers though his hair.  
“True, but I decided to stay longer. So?”  
“So?” I mocked, “I told you to stop that. It’s not good for you, love.”  
He smiled a bit.  
“Don’t worry about me, Thomas. I’m used to that. I’m perfectly fine.”  
He turned away.  
“I’ll be upstairs the next couple of hours,” he said, but instead of going upstairs he went to the kitchen.  
“Oh, uh…”  
He came back and gave me an embarrassed smile.  
I rolled my eyes.  
“Admit it, you’re totally stressed out.”  
Alexander shook his head vigorously.  
“Not true! You know I’m a workaholic. It’s okay.”  
I shook my head and smirked.  
“Oh, really?” I asked and pinned him against the wall.  
He blushed.  
“Y-Yeah…”

I brushed my fingers against his cheek and he leaned into the touch like a kitten. I chuckled and caressed his jawline and neck with kisses.  
“Hnng…” Alexander squeezed his eyes shut and curled his fingers into my hair.  
I sucked dark marks into his soft skin, causing him to yelp and moan.  
Then I pulled away all of a sudden and Alexander opened his eyes to give me a pleading look.  
“Oh right, I forgot you have work to do,” I shrugged, “Sorry for distracting you…you can go now if you want.”  
Alexander bit his bottom lip.  
“N-No, please…”  
“What was that?”  
“Please…keep going…I-I need you, Thomas.”  
“No, no, you really should do your work now,” I said and turned away.  
“Please!” Alexander begged, “Daddy!”  
I turned back to him and smirked, “There we go…”

I started kissing him roughly, pinning his wrists against the wall with my hands. Alexander didn’t even try to fight for dominance. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and all he could do was letting it happen. I picked him up bridal style, still making out, and went to the bedroom. I dropped him on the bed and got on top of him. I grinded against him hungrily and Alexander whined, “D-Daddy!”  
“I’m right here, baby boy,” I whispered in his ear, “I’m gonna make you feel so good…”  
“Y-Yes…Please,” he whimpered.  
I ripped all of his clothes off, then continued to undress myself. I glanced down at Alexander. He was absolutely helpless for me. This was gonna be good…

“Safeword, darlin’?” I asked and caressed his cheek.  
“S-Same as always. L-Liberty.”  
“Good.”

I pulled the drawer of the nightstand and grabbed some things.  
“Look what we have for you,” I chuckled. Alexander licked his lips in anticipation. It seemed he was growing more and more excited…just like me. I put the collar and the leash on him, gagged him and blindfolded him. I pulled the leash and he let out a needy moan. I smirked.  
“Yeah, you like that, baby boy. Oh, you’re such a slut for me.”  
“I’m a slut for Daddy,” Alexander muttered, “I-I’ll be good for Daddy…”  
“Of course you will,” I growled in his ear to tease him more, “Daddy’s gonna make you scream. You’re gonna forget your own name and everything around you…All you’re gonna know is who you belong to.”  
“You,” he whispered.  
“Good boy,” I smirked.

I told him to get on his hands and knees. Alexander obeyed immediately. I chuckled at how good he was for me. When he was in an argument at work not even I could hold him back. But now he was all mine and he did as he was told...  
I grabbed the lube bottle and a condom. Alexander waited on his fours impatiently, muffled whimpers and pleas escaping his mouth.  
I lined up with his entrance and teased, “You know what I want to hear, baby boy.”  
Alexander started begging in an instant, “P-Please! Please fuck me, Daddy! I n-need you inside me…I…can’t wait any longer…”  
“That’s a good slut,” I praised him and pushed inside all at once. Alexander squirmed a bit, but once he got used to my size he relaxed and I kept moving in a steady pace.  
“How does that feel?” I groaned, digging my nails into his hips, “How does it feel to get fucked by Daddy?”  
“S-So good!” he moaned and pushed back at me as much as he could.  
I pulled the leash harshly and he let out a lewd moan.  
I groaned in pleasure, “God, you’re so tight, baby boy…”

Alexander stayed silent, all I heard from him were breathy moans.  
I pulled the leash again, not too hard, and he moaned a bit louder. He just didn’t seem to be fully aware though.  
I understood what was going on and went a bit softer on him since he wasn’t able to make any rational decisions at that point.  
I started breathing harder and felt myself getting closer. I picked up my pace and reached down to rub Alexander’s cock gently. Alexander moaned softly.  
“Thomas,” he breathed and pushed me over the edge. I thrusted into him a few more times and he came into my hand, moaning my name. I pulled out and we both collapsed onto the bed. I quickly removed the collar and the leash, the gag and the blindfold and he took a deep breath.

“Are you alright?” I asked softly.  
“Y-Yes,” he panted and cuddled up to me.  
A few strands of hair were sticking to his forehead and I pushed them behind his ear gently.  
“You kinda left me for a while,” I said.  
He smiled at me, looking tired but relaxed, too.  
“I know. God, I felt so…I don’t know, it felt like everything around me was melting, and it was nice and warm and…I felt like I floated.”  
I chuckled.  
“I told you I was going to make you feel good, love.”  
“You really did. Thank you,” Alexander smiled and kissed me, “That was just what I needed.”  
“Anytime, darlin’,” I cooed.

I picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. Alexander dozed a bit while I cleaned us both up. I picked some comfortable clothes for both of us and got him dressed before getting dressed myself.  
Alexander yawned and was heavy in my arms when I carried him back to the bedroom.  
I laid him down gently and he curled up on the bed.  
“I love you,” he muttered before falling asleep. I lay down next to him and spooned him.  
“Love you too, darlin’,” I whispered and fell asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I had to do some research for this one since I've never had any experience with subspace before and I hope it's okay.


	4. (Request) Jamilton (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Jamilton where Thomas comforts Alex because of a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are in college in this story.

Alexander’s P.O.V.

“There’s gonna be a storm,” Thomas said, standing by the window. We were in our shared dorm and I had been busy writing stuff down, but the word ‘storm’ caused me to wince and look up at him.  
“A-Are you sure?” I asked, trying to sound casually, but I couldn’t help it, I was stuttering.  
Thomas raised an eyebrow at me.  
“Yeah, why?”  
“I…never mind,” I muttered and tried to focus on writing.  
Thomas approached me.  
“You’re scared of storms, right?”  
I froze and stared at him.  
“Right?” he repeated.  
I sighed, “Okay, who told you?”  
“Laurens mentioned it once,” Thomas said.  
“It’s true. Go ahead, make fun of me. I don’t care,” I mumbled.  
Thomas frowned.  
“I wasn’t going to-”

He got interrupted by a loud thunder and I winced again and hugged my knees. The wind was blowing and the rain was loud. I was paralyzed. Pictures from the past appeared all around me and I couldn’t hide, I couldn’t get away…  
I whimpered.  
Suddenly I was picked up by Thomas and he sat me down on my bed.  
“W-What are you doing?” I asked, but he stayed silent. He sat down next to me and covered us with the blanket. It was dark around me but I could feel Thomas’ warmth next to me.  
“I’m trying to make you feel safe,” he finally replied.  
I snorted.  
“Thanks, but this is childish.”  
“But it distracts you from the storm.”  
I bit my lip.  
He hesitated a bit before asking, “Is it…because of your childhood? On that island?”  
I nodded, but then I remembered he couldn’t see me and said, “Yes. A lot of people died.”  
I wasn’t sure if I wanted to tell Thomas more, even though he was being so nice to me now. But then I continued.  
“When I was seventeen a hurricane destroyed my town,” I told him and tried not to stutter anymore, “I didn’t drown. I couldn’t seem to die…”  
Thomas took my hand and I was glad he couldn’t see me blushing.  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered.  
“It’s…It’s okay.”

“How did you even manage to come here?” he asked.  
“That might sound stupid, but I…I just wrote my way out. The people in the town liked what I wrote. They passed a plate around. Total strangers were moved to kindness by my stories and they raised enough money for me to get on a ship. I was so happy when I got here.”  
I paused and sighed.  
“I wish I wouldn’t be so scared of storms anymore, but…I can’t help it.”  
Thomas pulled me closer.  
“I’m here, Alexander.”  
“Thank you…but…”  
I still didn’t quite understand why he was doing this.  
“But…since when do you like me?”  
Thomas sighed.

“You know, when you got here, I thought you were a jerk.”  
“I thought the same thing about you.”  
“Can’t blame you.”  
“What?”

I wish I could have seen his face. Was he being serious?  
“However, I realized that I might have been…a little too much of a jerk. Because you’re not that bad, Hamilton. Our opinions are different, but I…I don’t hate you.”  
Suddenly there was another thunder, much louder than the one before, and without realizing what I was doing I buried my face in Thomas’ shoulder. He hugged me tightly.  
“Shhh. It’s fine, you’re safe,” he said quietly.  
I calmed down and smiled a bit.  
“Thank you. Actually, I have to admit, you’re not that bad either. And I don’t hate you either. I…”  
This was my chance. I couldn’t throw away my shot.  
“I…I think I really like you,” I confessed. My face felt like it was burning.  
Thomas stayed silent for a moment. He scooted a bit closer and whispered, “Like, as a friend, or…more?”  
I smiled, “I’d say more.”

I had barley finished the sentence when Thomas kissed me. I curled my hand into his hair and he put his arm around my waist.  
There was another thunder, but I didn’t care. I was safe.  
Thomas pulled away and I gasped for air.  
“You weren’t scared of the thunder?” he asked, still panting.  
“No,” I replied and squeezed his hand lightly, “because I’m with you.”  
Thomas put the blanket away and pulled me onto his lap.  
“You’re beautiful,” he said and placed a light kiss on my forehead.  
“The same applies to you,” I smiled.  
We cuddled until the storm was over, not because I was scared but because we wanted to.  
“Thank you for comforting me,” I said softly.  
“Anytime,” Thomas replied and pecked my cheek, “I’m always here for you, darlin’.”  
I smiled.

“Darlin’?”  
“New nickname. You like it?”  
“I love it,” I replied, “And I love you.”  
Thomas hugged me tightly.  
“I love you too, Alex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one's rather short but I hope you like it. Thanks for reading!


	5. (Request) Jamilton (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: What if Alex was attacked by a rival in college on his way home, and someone put a muzzle on him, and he can't get it off. Choose a person to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the beginning it's just anger and frustration, then it's teasing and in the end there's a bit fluff, so I'm not sure if you can call this fluff or if it's more like comedic angst, but anyways, I hope you enjoy.

Alexander’s P.O.V.

That jerk.  
I hated him so much, I could barely describe it.  
I had gotten into a fight with “King” George again. How could anyone possibly want to be one of his “loyal subjects”? That’s what he called all the students who were on his side.

I was used to getting into arguments with that guy, but today I had been extremely annoyed by him, more than usual. I had called him a lot of names before walking off, and he had told me that my words would have consequences. Wow, I was sooo scared now. I rolled my eyes and walked a bit faster. I just wanted to get to my boyfriend’s and my dorm and calm down. Although I was sure I was going to rant about George for hours…  
Suddenly I got pushed really hard and fell to the floor. I had not seen or heard the person coming and I was way too perplexed to react. Before I could do anything, the person, pretty sure it was a guy, grabbed my arms and made sure I wouldn’t escape.  
“What the hell?!” I yelled and tried to push him away, but it didn’t help. There was another person who placed something over my mouth. Was that…a muzzle?  
“Maybe that’s going to shut him up,” one of the guys laughed and the other one chuckled mischievously. The one who held my arms let me go. I turned around and wanted to punch him in the face, but they ran off and I just stood there and wasn’t sure what they put on me.  
It really felt like a muzzle…I tried to get it off my face but I failed. I would have to ask Thomas for help. I groaned in frustration and got going. He was going to tease me so badly…

“Hi,” I mumbled when I entered our dorm. Thomas looked up at me. First his eyes widened. Then he smirked. And then he laughed.  
Just as I expected.  
“Shut up!” I lashed out at him, “This already is humiliating, I don’t need any comments from you. Just help me to get this thing off.”  
He got up from his desk and went up to me.  
“Oh, I thought you dressed up for me like this on purpose,” he chuckled.  
My face felt like it was burning.  
“Not the time,” I snapped, “Two guys just put it on me. I’m sure they were two of George’s bodyguards.”  
Thomas smirked at me.  
“So George actually had a nice idea for once? Looks good on you, darlin’.”  
I blushed harder.  
“S-Shut up…”

He chuckled and pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear.  
“No need to be embarrassed, love. You know I’m just teasing you. Look, if they would have hurt you, I would have found them and beat them up so bad they would have wished they would never have been born.”  
I smiled a bit at the way he said that, so casually.  
“But this is nothing you should take too seriously, you know? George is a dick, but you shouldn’t be too furious about this.”  
“Oh, but I am,” I said and crossed my arms, “You might be turned on by me wearing that stupid thing, great, but I still hate George for doing that to me.”  
Thomas nodded, “It’s fine, darlin’. I understand. Don’t worry, you’re gonna wreck him the next time you’re in an argument with him.”  
I smiled.  
“You bet.”  
“See, that’s the Alexander Hamilton I know and love,” he chuckled.  
I tried to kiss him but instead of feeling his soft lips on mine my muzzle bumped against his lips.  
I sighed.  
“Oh. Right.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll get that thing off your beautiful face, darlin’.”

It took him a few minutes and I waited impatiently. When I was finally free I immediately hugged and kissed Thomas and smiled at him, “Thank you, Tom.”  
“Anytime, love. I hope you don’t mind if we keep this thing,” he smirked and held up the muzzle.  
“For what purpose?” I asked innocently.  
“Oh, I’m sure you know that, love,” he said with a wide smile, “And now let’s cuddle to calm you down, how does that sound to you?”  
“That sounds wonderful,” I replied and pecked his cheek, “Thanks.”  
He picked me up and carried me to his bed. We lay down and I snuggled with him.  
“I love you,” I said quietly.  
“I love you too, Alex,” Thomas whispered and pulled me closer, “I love you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the person who requested this, I hope you like the way I wrote it. I really liked the idea.  
> Thanks for reading!


	6. (Request) Leebury (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Leebury smut with top Sam and pet play Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written pet play stuff before and it was nice to try it, hope you enjoy!

Third person’s P.O.V.

“M-Master,” Charles stuttered. He was kneeling on the floor with no clothes on, just a collar with a leash around his neck and a set of dog ears on his head.  
“Quiet!” Samuel commanded firmly, pulling the leash harshly, “I did not allow you to address me.”  
Charles looked at the floor. He knew Samuel didn’t like it when he looked him in the eyes in situations like this. Samuel thought it was disrespectful, and Charles didn’t want to disappoint his master again.  
“You’ve been a bad puppy lately. Very bad. Are you aware of the things you’ve done wrong?”  
Charles nodded.  
“Give me an example.”  
When Charles didn’t react Samuel pulled the leash again and the dark haired man gasped.  
“You’re allowed to speak, now tell me what your mistakes were!” Samuel snapped at his pet.  
“I didn’t obey you,” Charles said quietly, “I didn’t obey you when you told me to stop getting in fights with John Laurens.”  
“Correct.”  
Samuel started walking around in circles.  
“I don’t like to see my pet all feisty and angry. In fact, I hate it. What was the other thing you did wrong?”  
Charles bit his lip.  
“I touched myself wearing your jacket.”  
“Right. But I walked in on you just in time, didn’t I?”   
“Y-Yes.”  
Samuel spoke louder, “You didn’t come?”  
Charles shook his head vigorously.  
“N-No, master, you caught me before I could come.”  
Samuel nodded.  
“Good.”

He picked up the cane he had brought with him and laid down on the floor earlier.  
“Still, you need to be punished for your actions.”  
“I know. I’m so sorry, master,” Charles whined, “I…I needed to be touched. I-I thought you were busy. I didn’t want to disturb you. I’m so sorry! Please forgive me!”  
Samuel stepped closer to pat his pet’s head.  
“I know you’re sorry, love, but your actions have consequences and you know that.”  
Charles nodded and started growing excited at what was going to happen next. He liked being punished by his master although he didn’t show it right now. He wanted Samuel to make him cry in pain, he wanted it so much. His cock twitched at the thought.  
Samuel was behind him.  
“How many hits do you think you deserve for being such a bad dirty little pup?”  
“A-At least ten,” Charles muttered.  
“I agree with that. You’re getting ten and I want you to count the hits. Hopefully this will teach you a lesson.”  
Charles bit his lip in anticipation, hard enough to draw blood from it.

The first hit on his right shoulder barely hurt.  
“One.”  
The second time the cane landed on his left shoulder. It was more painful and Charles moaned a bit at the burning feeling the cane had left on his skin.  
“Two,” he said quietly.  
The third one and the fourth one were still easy to take. The sixth one and the seventh one too. The eighth hit was much harder than the ones before and Charles winced at the intense pain.  
“Eight,” he moaned out, his fingernails digging into his palms.  
The next one followed.  
“Nine,” he gasped out, voice trembling.  
He did barely feel the tenth one, he knew he was in pain but it didn’t feel bad at all.  
“Ten!” he cried out, his arousal and excitement nearly overwhelming him at this point. Samuel put the cane aside and rubbed his back comfortingly.

“You did very well for me, love,” he praised him, “my good little puppy.”  
Charles leaned into the gentle touch and muttered, “I-I hope you can forgive me, master.”  
Samuel smiled and pressed a light kiss to the back of his neck.  
“I forgive you, sweetheart.”  
He pulled the leash gently and cooed, “Turn around and let me make you feel good, baby.”  
Charles turned around to face him, still sitting on his knees. Samuel had him spread his legs and wrapped his fingers around Charles’ fully erect cock.  
Charles bucked his hips and moaned, “Y-Yes, please…”  
Samuel smirked, “Such a naughty little puppy. So desperate for me to get you off. Don’t you worry, I’m going to take care of you…”  
Samuel took him into his mouth and Charles threw his head back in pleasure.  
“M-More, please!” he begged and let out a loud moan when Samuel deep throated him.  
“Y-Yes, oh god, yes,” he breathed and Samuel chuckled around his cock, sending shivers down Charles’ spine.  
Just a few seconds later Charles released into Samuel’s mouth, moaning his name. Samuel swallowed everything and wiped his mouth with his knuckles. Charles let out a satisfied sigh.

“Thank you, master,” he panted and snuggled with Samuel.  
“My pleasure, love,” Samuel smiled and scratched him behind the ear. Charles made a pleased noise and pushed back at the touch.  
“Good little pup,” Samuel muttered, “now let us rest, alright?”  
Charles nodded.  
“And promise you won’t misbehave anymore,” he said, voice calm but firm.  
“I promise, master.”  
“Very good.”  
Charles smiled, glad his master trusted him.  
“I love you,” he said and rubbed his head against Samuel’s chest.  
Samuel ran his fingers through Charles’ hair and smiled.  
“I love you too, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I appreciate every single kudo and comment I've gotten so far and well, just thank you!


	7. Lams (smut and fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Alex have been crushing on each other for a while now, but they don't know about each other's feelings. Well, Alex helps John with a little problem and they finally find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little college Lams one shot for you all.

John’s P.O.V.

I had to do this very quickly now. I entered Alex’s and my shared dorm, sat down on my bed and sighed.  
Usually Alex and I were in History class at this time of the day, but I had told Washington that I felt sick and had ran to our dorm. I wondered what Alex was thinking now, I had not talked to him before I had left.

I sighed once more. Actually I was really feeling sick. Love sick. I had loved Alexander for two years or so now but I didn’t know how to confess to him.  
There was something I was really embarrassed about. Sometimes I just looked into his gorgeous eyes and got a boner all of a sudden, I couldn’t control it. It had just happened again, that was why I had left class. I would never be really satisfied…  
I was pretty sure Alex would come check on me so I had to be quick now. I freed my erect cock and gasped when it hit the air. Alexander came to my mind immediately when I started to stroke myself slowly. I wanted to kiss his beautiful square-jawed face, look into his almond eyes and run my fingers through his messy hair. I started breathing harder.  
“A-Alex,” I moaned and bit my lip, but I couldn’t hold it in, “Ah…Alexander…”  
I wanted him so bad. I picked up my pace, bucking my hips involuntarily and moaning his name over and over again.  
“Alex,” I breathed, “I-I need you…”  
“You certainly do,” a familiar voice chuckled.  
I froze.

Oh my god.

I opened my eyes and looked at Alexander who leaned against the closed door with a wide smirk on his face. I had been too caught up in my fantasies to notice him.  
My face flushed.  
“A-Alex!”  
I wanted to pull my pants up, but Alexander said calmly, “Don’t.”  
I stared at him.  
“What?”  
Alexander approached me and bit his lip.  
“God, John…you look so beautiful like this.”  
I felt like I was going to faint at this point.  
“Y-Yeah?” I asked awkwardly.  
“Yeah. Well, you always look beautiful, but this…”  
He smirked.  
“This is even better.”  
He knelt down on the floor right in front of me.  
“Alex, what are you-“  
“Shhh,” he shushed me and smiled at me, “let me take care of you, love.”  
I blushed at the nickname and let him touch me.

Alex rubbed his thumb over the slit of my cock, causing me to moan softly. He chuckled and licked the head before taking me all the way into his mouth.  
“A-Alexander!” I moaned out and threw my head back in pleasure.  
He hummed around my cock, sending a wave of pure bliss through my body. I curled my fingers into his hair.  
“Ah, Alex...f-fuck,” I moaned as he swirled his tongue all around my cock, searching for sensitive spots. When he found one, I nearly screamed, getting closer and closer to climaxing.  
“R-Right there! Aah, Alex, please, do that again…”  
He kept licking that one spot until I came into his mouth, moaning his name loudly. Alex swallowed everything and chuckled at me being a panting blushing mess.  
I pulled my pants up and tried to catch my breath. Alexander got up from the floor and sat down next to me. He took my hand.  
“How do you feel?” he asked gently.  
I smiled at him, “Amazing. Thank you, Alex…”  
He pushed a loose curl behind my ear and smiled too, “You’re welcome.”  
We stayed silent for a moment. Once I could breathe calmly again I looked into Alexander’s eyes.  
“Alex,” I said, “I want you to know that I love you. I love you so much.”  
He smiled.  
“I love you too, John,” he replied, “everything about you is perfect. I’ve wanted to tell you for so long, my love.”  
“Same,” I chuckled.  
Alexander pulled me into a soft kiss and I hugged him tightly and never wanted to let go again.  
“We don’t have to go back to class,” he muttered, his breath warm against my cheek, “Washington won’t mind me staying with you. I mean, because you’re sick, obviously,” he smirked and I giggled.

We cuddled in my bed, my head resting on his chest.  
“I love you, Alex,” I said quietly.  
Alexander kissed the top of my head and put one arm around me.  
“I love you too, John.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short, but I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!


	8. (Request) Leebury (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do some Leebury doggy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy.

Samuel’s P.O.V.

“Charles,” I said softly, “Calm down, alright?”  
Of course he didn’t, he just kept ranting while pacing back and forth.  
“Laurens is such a loser, honestly, I wish I would never have to see his stupid face again!”  
I sighed. He had been like this since he had come home from work and there was nothing I could do.  
“Charles, I know you’re not pleased at all right now, but please stop now,” I tried once more.  
He stopped, looked at me and sighed.  
“Sorry, Sammy, but that moron is driving me insane.”  
I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
I smiled.  
“Forget about him,” I whispered and kissed him. Charles kissed back roughly and I let him dominate me, just as always. I moaned softly as he slid his tongue into my mouth and bit my bottom lip. I squealed a bit but I was used to Charles being rough on me.

He picked me up without breaking the kiss and carried me to the bedroom, dropped me on the bed and ripped my clothes off. He then continued to strip himself. When we were both naked he started to nip on my neck and chest. I moaned at the sensation and Charles licked the dark marks he had left on my skin. I felt myself growing hard and whined for Charles to hurry up with the foreplay although I was enjoying it a lot.  
“Aww, what is it, Sammy?” he teased with a smirk on his face and a spark in his eye.  
“I-I want you, Charles,” I replied, voice trembling from arousal and need.  
“Is that so?” he chuckled and nibbled on my earlobe.  
“Y-Yes,” I whimpered.  
“You’re in luck,” he whispered into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine, “I want you too.”

He pulled away from me.  
“On all fours, Sammy,” he commanded and I obeyed immediately.  
I waited for him to verbally tease me like he always did, but I felt something warm and wet pressing against my entrance instead.  
“C-Charles!” I moaned out and pushed back at his tongue slightly. I heard a muffled chuckle from him and he continued to lick my hole. After minutes he pulled away and I whined, wanting to feel him. I was a flushed, panting mess, and Charles probably wanted to take a moment to enjoy the sight.  
“Charles, please,” I pleaded, “Please fuck me now!”  
“You needy little thing,” he said, “You want me to pound you hard so you can feel me for the rest of the week?”  
“Yes!” I cried out.  
“Good, because that’s what I’m going to do.”  
I heard the wet sounds of Charles lubing his cock and I buried my face in the pillows to stop myself from making pathetic noises.  
I felt the tip of his cock pressing against my entrance and squeaked into the pillow.  
He pulled back again.  
“Wait, what did you want me to do again?”  
That was the teasing I knew from him.  
I lifted my head.  
“I-I need you to fuck me, please, I need to feel you inside of me,“ I begged, “Please, I need-“

Charles entered me roughly and I interrupted myself to let out a loud moan.  
“Aah, Sam,” he moaned, digging his nails into my hips, “You’re so fucking tight…”  
Once he was fully seated inside of me he gave me a moment to adjust. When I begged him to move, he pulled back, only to thrust into me again. I pushed back at him as much as I could, but Charles tightened his grip on my hips and held me in place.  
“Don’t be so needy, baby,” he chuckled, “I’ll make sure you’re gonna get what you want.”  
I moaned in approval and he picked up his pace, causing me to clench around him as I felt myself getting closer to climaxing.  
“C-Charles, I’m c-close,” I panted.  
“Me too, Sammy,” he groaned and thrusted into me even deeper. He hit my prostate and I screamed out his name. My vision got blurred and I felt like I was going to collapse any moment.  
“Almost there,” Charles huffed and it sounded like he was gritting his teeth, “Touch yourself for me, baby.”  
I reached between my legs and started stroking myself at the same pace Charles was thrusting into me.  
“Fuck, Sammy,” he moaned, “I love you so fucking much…”  
“I love you too,” I replied, practically moaning out the words.  
It only took one more hit into my prostate to make me come hard, moaning Charles’ name which seemed to push him over the edge as well. He released into me with a groan and we both collapsed onto the mattress.

Charles placed a light kiss on my lips and smiled at me.  
“You were so good for me, Sam.”  
He got up to get a washcloth and cleaned us both up. I started to feel extremely sleepy. When Charles was done I snuggled with him and he kissed the top of my head.  
“Thank you for being so good, Sammy. I’m so relaxed now.”  
I smiled, “You’re welcome.”  
I closed my eyes and let my head rest on his chest.  
“I love you, Charles.”  
“I love you too, Sam,” was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one shot book is finished now!  
> I'm currently writing some stuff and maybe I will post it when it's done.  
> Should I do more requests in a new one shot book? Just tell me in the comments.  
> Thank you for reading, for the requests and kudos!


	9. Marliza (fluff) pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Eliza
> 
> I decided to split the story in two parts because I think it's better to write it like that.  
> Enjoy!

Maria's P.O.V.

I knocked on the door like a maniac.  
"Eliza? Eliza, I'm here!"

She had called me ten minutes ago and her sobs had been so loud that I had barely been able to hear her.  
But I was pretty sure I had understood what had happened: Her boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend Alexander had cheated on her.

That bastard...

My best friend opened the door, mascara was all over her cheeks and she gave me a sad little smile.  
"H-Hey Ma-"  
I hugged her tightly and she cut herself off and broke into a loud sob.  
"It's okay," I whispered, stroking her back comfortingly, "It's alright, Eliza."

NOTHING was alright. I was incredibly mad at Alexander for daring to hurt her but I knew how much she needed my comfort right now, so I hid my anger.

We went inside and Eliza sat down in the living room. I sat down next to her.  
"I'm so sorry, Eliza," I said quietly.  
"I...", Eliza took a deep breath, "...maybe..."  
"Hm?" I asked and looked at her patiently.  
"Maybe I should have known," she said, voice trembling.  
"What? What do you mean? Do you think this is your fault?"  
I looked her in the eye and took both her hands.  
"Eliza, you didn't do anything wrong. This is Alexander's fault."  
"I-I know, but...it was obvious. The way he always looked at John..."  
She bit her lip and her gaze dropped. I stayed silent, giving her the time she needed.  
"I'm sure they're a happy couple," Eliza said quietly, "And that's okay, but...I wish Alexander would have talked to me first."

I hated seeing her like this. Eliza was always cheerful and she was the kindest person I had ever met. Of course cheerful people couldn't always be happy, but...she was incredibly hurt and it hurt me, too.

Eliza meant a lot to me. She was my best friend after all.

But actually...there was more to it than just a good friendship.  
She probably didn't feel the way I did, though...

"Listen, Eliza," I said softly and she looked at me. I got lost in her beautiful big brown eyes for a moment, but then I cleared my throat and spoke, "I'm always here for you. You're having a hard time, but you won't go through this alone. I'm here, okay? No matter what."

She teared up again and hugged me tightly.

"Th-Thank you so much, M-Maria," she sobbed, "I-I'm so glad I'm not alone. Peggy is on a holiday with her friend and Angelica lives in London with her boyfriend and I just...I really need you."

"It's okay, no need to thank me. I just want you to be happy," I said softly and pulled her closer, "I want you to be alright. And everything will be alright, I promise."

She thanked me again and leaned her head against my shoulder, still crying. I held her and let her cry. I knew that she needed to let everything out, and I would give her all the time she needed.  
Eliza was the person I cared about the most, and I would stay by her side and give her strength.  
Because she deserved all the love in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two is coming soon.  
> Thanks for reading!


	10. A/n

Hey everyone!

There's something I'd like to say.  
I still love Hamilton, but I don't really want to write Hamilton one shots anymore.  
I got another request and I still have to finish the Marliza one shot, and I will write those if I have the creativity and time for it.

Anyways, requests are closer now.

I'm going to make something new: A Sanders Sides one shots book! So if you love Sanders Sides as much as I do, make sure to check that book out and leave requests!  
Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me some feedback. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
